Saving Alex
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Sometimes she goes crazy, screaming out my name. Saying, "Baby, please come save me." I wish she knew I'd do anything.


A songfic using Brantley Gilbert's song, Saving Amy. One of the best BA songs I've heard in a long time. Break out the kleenex and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby Goren smiled softly as he watched his partner of ten years (and his lover of one year) move around her kitchen. She was so graceful, so beautiful, and still he had no idea what he had done to deserve her.

His eyes drifted to the wall a few feet away, where dozens of pictures were hung. Many of them were of her family, especially her nephew. But there were quite a few of him and her together. They were both so happy, and he never wanted to see that smile leave her face.

Maybe that was the reason he had proposed. He was nowhere near good enough for her, but he also knew that no man could make her happy the way he knew he could. And his thoughts had been confirmed by the beautiful smile on her face when he asked her to be his wife.

Turning around, he made his way into her bedroom. There were even more pictures of the two of them, scattered on the dresser, nightstand and the walls. He could see a wrinkled piece of paper on the nightstand, and he recognized it as a letter he had written to her in the early days of their relationship.

On the floor was one of his shirts, the one she had bought him several Christmases back. Back when they were still partners and he was fighting every fiber of his being that wanted her.

Closing his eyes briefly, Bobby finally went back into the kitchen.

_Alex's got the letters I wrote_

_My picture in a frame_

_She's had a year to let go_

_She's still wearing my ring_

Stepping up behind her, he could see the ring where it rested on her left hand. He had worried over whether to give her his mother's ring or not. For him, it represented so many bad things in his life. His abusive father, his sick mother, their failed marriage… He didn't want the ring that he gave to Alex to stand for infidelity and broken dreams.

But in the end, it was Alex who convinced him that the ring was a family heirloom, for better or for worse. And at one time, it had been given with love and hope. She assured him that that was what she would think of whenever she saw it.

So he had given it to her that night, knowing that he would never be able to love anyone the way he loved her. She was the one he had given his heart to, the one he couldn't imagine his life without. She was the woman he would make his wife, whom he would forsake everyone he had ever known for. He had promised her forever, because he knew that, without her, he would have no forever.

He had put that ring on her finger, knowing that she would never take it off. He was meant to love her for the rest of his life, and even longer. Until the end of time, she would be the one who held his heart.

Alex suddenly stopped what she was doing, and she lowered her head. "Bobby…"

_It hasn't left her finger_

_Since the night that I proposed_

_When I promised her forever_

_Before I took her home_

His heart clenched when she whispered his name. The night he proposed, they were at a café that they both loved. He hadn't meant to do it right then, but the words had spilled out before he could stop them. She had a way of doing that to him.

And after dinner, he had insisted on driving her home. They both had a long day of work in the morning, and he wanted her to rest. She was so happy and she insisted that she wouldn't be able to sleep, which he found adorable. But he still drove back to her apartment building. Before she got out of the SUV, he had kissed her tenderly and told her he'd be by in the morning to pick her up. Then he watched as she disappeared inside, and he waited for her to flash her lights before he pulled out of the parking lot.

On his way back to his own apartment, it had started to rain. He was used to the sudden change in weather patterns, and he made a few adjustments as he continued onward.

He didn't see the car coming his way until it was too late. He tried to swerve, to do anything to get out of the way of the oncoming vehicle.

The last thing he remembered was the explosion of shattering glass, and his own heart beating as his world imploded around him.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself back in Alex's apartment. And for a brief moment, he hoped it was all a dream, and that he really was okay.

The moment Alex's phone started to ring, he knew nothing would ever be okay again for her.

_But I never made it home that night_

_A part of her died too_

_I've watched her losing her mind_

_And there's nothing I can do_

The sound of his name brought him back from his memories.

"Bobby…"

He closed his eyes briefly, wanting more than anything to be able to reach out and touch her. It had been a year since the night that he died, and she still hadn't been able to move on. For a year, he had been with her, watching the toll his death had taken on her and knowing there wasn't a damn thing he could do to save her.

That was the worst part for him. He had died, but his link with her and the promise he'd made kept him with her. Even if he could, he wouldn't want to move on.

Alex put the knife that she had been using down. Her eyes drifted to the engagement ring she still wore on her left hand, and her hazel eyes filled with tears.

One year ago, the worst night of her life happened. She remembered the call, rushing to the hospital where Bobby had been taken, and getting there just to hear the doctor say that he was gone before even reaching the hospital. Her knees had buckled, and she didn't remember much else after that.

But she did remember waking up in her bedroom, with Mike Logan watching her intently. She remembered choosing the clothes Bobby would be buried in, and she remembered his funeral with such a frightening clarity that, if she closed her eyes, it was like she was back there again.

More tears rolled down her cheeks. One year, three hundred and sixty five days…and she was nowhere near over losing him.

Her hands gripped the counter tightly as she started to sob. "Oh, God, Bobby…"

Bobby moved closer to her, feeling every emotion that went through her. "I'm so sorry, Alex…" His hand reached out, but stopped just shy of her arm.

Sliding to the floor, Alex hit her knees and lowered her head. Sometimes she could swear he was right there with her, and if she closed her eyes, she could almost smell his subtle cologne. It was in those moments that her heart hurt the most, because when she opened her eyes, he was still gone.

He watched miserably as she rocked back and forth, tearfully whispering his name. There was nothing he wouldn't give to be able to take her in his arms again, to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

_Sometimes she goes crazy_

_Screaming out my name_

_Saying, "Baby, please come save me."_

_I wish she knew I'd do anything_

He wanted to cradle her face in her hands and kiss every one of her tears away. He knew that eventually she would be able to get on with her life, but he would give anything to be able to tell her that himself.

Alex rested her head against the cabinet door and shuddered, twisting her engagement ring on her hand. "Please, Bobby," she whispered. "Please." It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to have children, and to live the rest of their lives together.

She wasn't supposed to bury him after only a year together.

"I know, Alex." He knelt down beside her, hoping on some level, she could feel him and know that everything was going to be okay. He longed to feel her heart beating next to his, just as it had in the darkest parts of night when he'd held her in his arms as she slept.

He hated seeing her go through this pain, suffering and grieving him.

It was too late to save him. He was already dead. But there had to be a way to help Alex, to save her from her own grief and help her realize that life was worth living without him.

"Please, God."

_To kiss the tears right off her face_

_Tell her everything's okay_

_Feel her heart beat next to mine_

_And make up for lost time_

_Oh, but God, I know I can't_

_But you can't let her live this way_

_It's too late for saving me_

_But there's still hope for saving Alex_

Three years later, Bobby was still with Alex. He had no concept of time, but as long as he could be there with her, he was content.

She was finally starting to live again, and that comforted him. The first year had been the worst, and he had stood by helplessly and watched, knowing there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

The one good thing he could see in this situation was Mike Logan. When he was still alive, Mike had been his best friend, despite their rocky beginnings. And after he started seeing Alex, he made Mike promise him that, should anything happen, he would take care of her. So far, he had made good on that promise.

He attended family functions with her, went to the cemetery with her, and on the worst days, he just held her and let her cry. Bobby knew Mike was grieving as well, but being there for Alex allowed them both to connect with Bobby.

It wasn't as good as actually being there for her himself, but because of Mike's friendship, Alex was coming out of her grief and allowing herself to finally live again.

_Now three years have gone by_

_She's finally living life_

_And I still watch her sometimes_

_Just to make sure she's alright_

That night, he sat on Alex's bed and watched her sleep. She was curled up on the right side, leaving the left side, which he had once occupied, empty.

He let out a sad sigh. The days were becoming easier for her. He knew that much. It was the night time, when she was alone in her bed and alone with her thoughts, that she started to slip again.

But at the same time, he knew that she dreamed of him when she slept. And despite the pain that came with waking up, he knew how much those dreams and memories meant to her. They kept him tethered to her, and in her dreams, she could hear his voice again.

She stirred and sighed, shifting her hips. "Bobby…" The single word was filled with pain and longing, and it resonated deep in Bobby's heart.

Reaching out, he lightly ran his hand over her hair. She would never know it, but it was only when she slept that he could touch her. It was a cruel irony, that she would never remember the words he spoke to her while she dreamt. But on some level, they comforted her. So he continued.

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she settled down once more, whispering his name again.

"I'm here, Alex," he murmured. He had promised that he would be there for her forever, and that was one promise he intended to keep.

_She knows I'll always be there_

_In her heart and in her dreams_

_Cause, God I promised her forever_

_And that's one promise I intend to keep_

Leaning over, he kissed her temple softly. Then he continued to watch her sleep.

"I love you, Alex."

_And kiss the tears right off her face_

_Tell her everything's okay_

_Feel her heart beat next to mine_

_And make up for lost time_

_Oh, but God, I know I can't_

_But you can't let her live this way_

_It's too late for saving me_

_But there's still hope for saving Alex_

He knew it was coming.

Five years after he died, Alex and Mike were driving back from visiting her nephew. It was just after Christmas, and even though they both missed Bobby, they had enjoyed being with her family.

Alex was driving, and Mike was in the passenger's seat, playing with the radio and grinning goofily. Bobby was in the backseat, listening to the two of them with a sad smile. The snow fell in thick sheets outside the vehicle, leaving Mike to wonder why they hadn't taken up Alex's mother's offer to stay in a guest room. He suspected it had something to do with Bobby, but he didn't argue with Alex.

Alex laughed at an offhanded comment Mike made. She never laughed the way she had when Bobby was alive, but she did laugh from time to time. Mostly when she was with Mike or certain members of her family.

A misty memory of Bobby came to mind, and she didn't see the patch of black ice until the car started to spin. She tried desperately to regain control of the vehicle, and she heard Mike yell as the car started to flip.

There was no one else on the road, and when the car finally lost momentum after flipping several times, it came to a stop and all was silent.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

When Mike awoke again, he quickly realized that he was in a hospital bed. His entire body was wracked with pain, and he didn't realize he had cried out until a gentle hand came to rest on his forehead.

"Shh, Mike… It's okay." Carolyn Barek gently smoothed her partner's hair back.

He finally forced his eyes open, and he searched his partner's sad eyes. "A-Alex…?"

"Mike, I'm so sorry…" She had hoped to put off this conversation until he was stronger, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another. It couldn't be. Alex couldn't be dead. He was alive. She had to be, too.

When he started to sob, Carolyn's heart shattered all over again. Lowering the safety rail of his hospital bed, she lifted herself onto the bed with him. Then she gathered him into her arms and held him as tightly as she dared.

His body hurt, but he returned her embrace with the same ferociousness. This wasn't right. First he lost Bobby, and now Alex was gone, too. He buried his face in Carolyn's shoulder and gripped her as tightly as he could.

Carolyn kissed his head and let out a tearful breath. Alex was gone, but Mike was still alive. Their lives would never be the same again, but she would be there for him.

Exhausted, Mike finally gave up and let the sweet release of unconsciousness envelope him.

A few feet away, Alex watched with a deep ache as Carolyn held Mike and cried. She didn't remember much after the wreck, but she remembered the confusion of awakening here. She knew that she was dead, but it was still a shock. If she was dead, where was heaven? Where were the angels?

She sniffled. Where was her angel?

"Alex…"

She immediately turned at the voice that had haunted her dreams and her every waking moment for the past five years. "Bobby…"

He held out his arms, and she ran into them, sobbing.

"Oh, God, Bobby…"

He held her tight for a moment, then pulled back and gently kissed away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much, Alex…"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes were bright and happy, and his soul was no longer world-weary. "Bobby…" Reaching up, she rested her hand against his cheek.

He leaned into her hand briefly, then kissed her palm just as he had done so many times when he was alive.

_I'll kiss the tears right off her face_

_When I walk her through these gates_

_Feel her heart beat next to mine_

_And make up for lost time_

_And God, I thank you every day_

_For giving her that ounce of faith_

_That lead her right back here to me_

_And most of all, for saving Alex_

She had no idea how this was happening, but she didn't care. She had Bobby back, and she was never going to let him go again.

Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss, and finally they both felt whole again. They were together again, never to be torn apart.

As he kissed her again and tangled his fingers in her hair, Bobby thanked God for saving Alex. He wanted her to live a long and happy life, but he couldn't deny his joy at having her in his arms again. And nothing would take her from him again.

The kiss ended, and Alex rested her head against Bobby's chest. "What happens now?" she whispered.

"Does it matter, Alex?"

She smiled. "Not as long as I have you."

"You always will. Forever."

"Good. You're not leaving me again, Goren."

He laughed, and as their lips met again, they could feel everything else fade away. Nothing else mattered, because they were together again, for eternity.

Carolyn was still holding Mike when she felt something else in the room. She opened her eyes, and out of the corner of her vision, she caught a glimpse of something. What that was, she didn't know. She held Mike tighter, resting her head against his.

There was definitely something there, and when she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she heard faint laughter.

"Take care of each other."

_Saving Alex_

_Thank you, God, for saving Alex_

The End.

A/N: I'm such a sucker for somewhat happy endings, so I didn't kill Mike. Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
